


Buddies

by chasingkerouac



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Sateda, Friendship, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: “I’ll make a note in my diary,” Laura replied smugly. “To Do: shower, stretch, weapons training, fear McKay, dinner.”





	Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> A Sateda tag.

Carson took a sip of his tea as Rodney set his tray down on the commissary table with one hand and slid the donut onto the chair with the other. “Not so ridiculous carrying that around now that you know that it works,” he stated matter-of-factly, taking another sip to hide his grin. “It feels much better now with it than lying on the floor. Admit it.”  
  
Rodney rolled his eyes as he eased gently into the chair and adjusted his weight on the foam ring before diving into the food before him. “Still ridiculous,” he muttered through a mouthful of Sgt. Collier’s ‘Athosian Surprise’, “but better than lying on the floor,” he sighed. They’d made it back to Atlantis a few hours ago, but between the post-mission debrief, yet another check on his stitches from ignoring the pain and jumping up from the pilot’s seat in the jumper as soon as the other’s got in, and making sure that Ronon was resting as comfortable as he could be in the voodoo lounge of the infirmary, they’d only just made it to the mess before the staff switched over from lunch to ‘light snack only mocking lunch for those of you too busy doing real work to adhere to a set meal schedule’. Although judging from Collier’s ‘Athosian Surprise’, Rodney was pretty sure that the mocking had already begun, no matter what his watch said.  
  
Carson poked at his own lunch sitting in front of him, not quite as eager to brave Collier’s latest delicacy as Rodney. “Aye, and if you don’t give me the proper respect, I’m going to take it from you now that you’ve seen the value of the science of medicine.”  
  
“Science of medicine my ass,” Rodney snorted.  
  
Carson beamed. “Exactly.”  
  
“You killed the Wraith!”  
  
Carson and Rodney turned at the new and excited voice at the end of the table. “Aye love, news travels fast,” Carson chuckled, pulling out the seat next to him for Laura to sit down. “The pains of a small town, there’s not a secret to be kept.”  
  
“So it’s true?” she asked, dropping down into the seat and blithely ignoring Rodney’s pained look from across the table. “I heard you nailed the fucker with one of the drones.”  
  
“It was  _my_  idea, Cadman,” Rodney mumbled, shoving in another mouthful of Athosian Surprise.  
  
Carson nodded happily. “Rodney’s right, I can’t take credit for the idea, but aye, I did. We lowered the jumper, decloaked, and a shot the bloody thing right over Ronon’s shoulder and directly into the Wraith,” he recounted, his voice barely able to contain the glee at being able to finally control the drones with some semblance of precision.   
  
“Which would not have been as successful if not for someone skillfully piloting the jumper, aka me,” Rodney insisted.   
  
“I’m just so proud of you!” Laura beamed at Carson, reaching over to place a hand against his arm. “I mean, seriously, you shot the fucker with a drone! You totally controlled it!”  
  
“I know!” Carson laughed. “It was exhilarating, love. It wasn’t like the chair back in Antarctica. Here I just closed my eyes and concentrated and I did it!” He closed his eyes and relished the thought of that successful fire for a moment before grinning once again at her. “I can’t even describe it, but the best part was actually hitting a target I was aiming for,” he added sheepishly. He had no pretense that this was his area of expertise, but after the last time, any small victory over the technology was going to be celebrated.  
  
“Well I think it’s awesome,” Laura added, the admiration evident in her voice. “So jealous that you can do that.”  
  
“Sheppard does it all the time, it’s not that big of a deal,” Rodney grumbled, leaning back gently in his chair and crossing his arms in irritation.   
  
Laura sighed, turning from Carson to glare at Rodney, eyebrow raised and lips curled into a wry little grin. “Hey McKay, don’t you have to get another arrow pulled out of your ass?”  
  
“Battle wound while I was fighting an entire  _village_!” Rodney shot back.  
  
“Yeah, but in your ass?” Laura chuckled. “Seriously, McKay, people are going to talk…”  
  
“Laura…” Carson sighed.  
  
“You watch yourself, Combat Barbie,” Rodney hissed, his face reddening as he tried to stand up angrily from his chair. He grimaced. Not quite the angry and forceful shoving back of the chair, but it would have to do. It took a minute, but he pulled himself to his full height and crossed his arms in irritation again at her.  
  
“Shaking in my boots, McKay,” Laura replied languidly, leaning back in her own chair to grin up at him. “Whatcha gonna do about it?’  
  
“Oh, like I’m going to  _tell_  you,” Rodney replied, shoving his pain aside to glare at her. “No, I want you to think about it, to fear me. You don’t cross Rodney McKay,” he tagged on, grabbing his donut from the chair with a huff.  
  
“Rodney…” Carson tried again.  
  
“I’ll make a note in my diary,” Laura replied smugly. “To Do: shower, stretch, weapons training, fear McKay, dinner.”  
  
Rodney’s finger was pointed and he was ready to fire back a scathing retort, really make-the-girl-cry stuff, when his radio clicked on. He rolled his eyes, snapping back at the voice in his ear, “Well, don’t  _touch_  it if it’s glowing like that. Seriously, what are you people, a bunch of monkeys? I’ll be down in a minute.” He clicked the radio off and glared once again at Cadman for good measure.  
  
“Have fun with your monkeys,” Laura replied lightly, shooting him a quick little wave as he stormed off back down to his lab.  
  
Carson shook his head. “You enjoy that far too much,” he sighed.   
  
“Oh, he enjoys it too,” Laura waved off Carson’s disapproving look. “He wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
“Oh really now? You know this for a fact?” Carson asked.  
  
“Yeah,” she replied with a roll of her eyes. “We have an unspoken bond.”  
  
Carson stifled a laugh. “An unspoken bond?”  
  
“Totally. You spend time in someone else’s head you… figure things out about someone.”  
  
“So you’re like… buddies?” Carson supplied with a smug little grin.  
  
Laura looked slightly horrified at the thought. “Now  _you’re_  just being cruel,” she muttered over Carson’s laughs.


End file.
